Hijos de la Muerte
by Pieri Alea
Summary: Por qué Hades era el peor de los dioses, el más cruel y despiadado...


_**Disclaimer: El mundo de Percy Jackson pertenece a Rick Riordan.**_

_**Esta historia participa en el reto "La Dulce Infancia de los Semidioses" del foro El Campamento Mestizo.**_

**Hijos de la Muerte**

Hades era el dios de los muertos, el rey del inframundo, también conocido como el invisible. Era unos de los dioses más temidos de todos. Los antiguos griegos lo respetaban casi al borde de la adoración pero nadie más. Los romanos le temían y despreciaban. Las civilizaciones siguientes lo colocaron como el peor de los dioses.

Lo clasificaron de cruel, de despiadado, de avaro, de injusto, de bárbaro, de codicioso. Le han dicho muchas cosas negativas, ninguna positiva. Fue repudiado de su propia familia por voluntad de su hermano menor y ninguno de sus otros hermanos se puso en pie por él.

Tuvo que secuestrar a su propia esposa para poder tener algo de compañía en su solitaria vida e incluso eso se lo quitaron parcialmente. Claro, el tiene a su Perséfone durante los cuatro meses de invierno, pero los otros ocho meses están condenado a la soledad.

Nadie nunca ha sentido cariño verdadero por él. Sus amantes ocasionales lo querían, solo porque era un dios. Sus hijos renegaban de él, lo culpaban de su rechazo en el campamento, de sus malas suertes, de ser casi parias para su mundo. Las otras deidades lo respetaban pero se burlaban a sus espaldas.

Él fue el hijo mayor de Kronos y Rhea, él es el amo de la muerte, él es quien dicta si un alma obtiene una recompensa o una condena eterna. Él es quien guarda las entradas al Tartaro. Él es el carcelero por excelencia. Él es quien tiene prohibido el ingreso al Olimpo.

Este tiempo estaba siendo particularmente difícil, la guerra entre sus hijos y los hijos de sus hermanos estaba costando demasiadas victimas. Muchas de ellas condenadas a entrar en el ejército fantasmal de Ares por irse antes de tiempo. Otras, las civiles, condenadas a la insufrible música de Caronte hasta que sea su tiempo. No sucedía algo así desde la revolución Francesa, tantas muertes…

La ampliación de su reino es algo por lo que su hermano Zeus cree, paranoicamente, que es un atentado para su reinado. No podría estar más lejos de la realidad.

Pero, aquí, en este pequeño barrio de Venecia, Hades ha encontrado la paz tan anhelada que por años ha buscado. Él ha encontrado la compañía que se le negó, el amor que no tenia, ha encontrado aquello que su hermano menor le negó, un hogar…una familia.

Sonriendo levemente, Hades ingresa en una "pequeña" casita solariega. La elegancia y nobleza se puede apreciar desde la más pequeña flor del jardín, hasta los exquisitos diseños tallados en los muebles.

_-¡Babbo!-_chillo un pequeño niño mientras abraza con su pequeña fuerza las piernas del dios_-mommy dijo que no vendrías hasta mañana-_balbuceo

Hades no pudo evitar sonreír ante la mescla de idiomas del niño.

_-Tu madre te está enseñando ingles nuevamente-_murmuro Hades, aunque personalmente él pesaba que en realidad estaban obligando al niño a hablar en otro idioma que no era el suyo.

_-Dice que lo necesitare cuando nos mudemos-_canturreo el infante estirando los brazos en una clara petición

_-Ya veo-_se limito a decir el dios mientras alzaba suavemente al niño en sus brazos_-¿te digo un secreto?-_pregunta el dios en un tono cómplice, deleitándose por la mirada emocionada del pequeño_-hoy es un día muy importante_

_-¿Por qué?-_pregunta el niño con toda curiosidad

_-Porque hoy, hace cuatro años nació mi pequeño soldatino-_murmuro el dios dándole un pequeño beso en la frente del sonriente niño

_-¡Papá!-_exclamo otra voz infantil corriendo a abrazar al dios. Esta vez era una niña

_-Hola Bianca-_saludo el dios revolviendo los negros cabellos de la niña

_-Has venido al cumpleaños de Nico-_aseguro la niña

_-Claro que si Bianca, no me perdí tu sexto cumpleaños, no me perdería el cuarto de Nico-_aseguro el dios sonriéndole levemente a sus hijos

Hades pasa toda la tarde jugando con sus hijos, hablando con su amada Maria, comiendo pasta y ese pastel de chocolate amargo que tanto le gustaba a su pequeño Nico.

Pero el dios sabía que eran tiempos peligrosos y difíciles. Maria se había convencido de que su pequeña familia estaría mejor en otro lado, más cerca de su padre…pero también más cerca del Olimpo.

Años más tarde Hades pensara con melancolía en esas cálidas tardes en las que llevaba a Nico por un helado o iba con Bianca a escuchar las sonatas de un viejo violín en un parquecillo. Extrañaría las dulces risas de Nico y la suave voz de Bianca al cantar.

Pero él sabía que a pesar de lo mucho que sus hijos podían quererlo en esos momentos, iban a terminar odiándolo. Porque esa es la ley natural para los hijos de la muerte.

Al cerrar los ojos aun podía oír los gritos y las acusaciones de Bianca, el día en que Maria murió…

"_Tráela de vuelta" _

"_Todo esto ha pasado por tu culpa"_

"_Nunca debiste quedarte con nosotros"_

"_Te odio, desearía que no fuéramos tus hijos"_

También podía recordar sus propias respuestas. Intento explicarle a su hija que las leyes le prohibían traer de regreso a su madre; que todo en realidad era culpa de la paranoia de su hermano Zeus; que él los amaba demasiado como para dejarlos solos…que siempre supo que terminarían odiándolo.

A diferencia de su hermana Nico se le acerco y lo abrazo buscando el consuelo que necesitaba. Nico siempre había sido más sensitivo.

Pero, a pesar de todo lo que dicen de Hades, él ama a sus hijos. Por eso decide cumplir con el deseo de su querida Bianca. Les borra todo recuerdo de él, los hace olvidar que son niños del inframundo, borra la memoria de su madre para que no sufran por su muerte…y los esconde.

Cuando los saca del casino, los manda a uno de los mejores internados que existen. Tiene la ligera esperanza de que tanto Nico como Bianca puedan vivir su vida sin involucrarse con su mundo. Él solo puede desear que las Parcas decidan apiadarse por una vez de sus hijos.

Pero incluso Hades sabe que es un deseo vano, él destino nunca ha sido justo. No para sus hijos. Parias, fenómenos, rechazados…eso es en lo que se convierten. Sus hijos Nunca serán aceptados por los demás, pero…Hades no puede evitar pensar que tal vez, el hijo de Poseidón pueda ayudarlos.

Termino agradeciéndoselo, porqué al final Bianca entendió y lo perdono después de morir. Y Nico…su pequeño Nico se convirtió en un buen guerrero, uno que lucha por sus amigos (aun cuando insista que son solo conocidos), uno que se queda junto a su padre sin tomar en cuenta que tan malo y cruel pueda mostrarse.

Porqué Hades no puede ser dulce con sus hijos, no puede protegerlos como quisiera. Eso solo los haría débiles, vulnerables. Si Hades demuestra lo mucho que ama a sus hijos, Zeus no tardaría ni un segundo en volarlos en mil pedazos. Pero eso no importa, porque hay algo que Zeus nunca podrá quitarle…sus recuerdos

_**-¡Baboo!-**_**chilla Nico mirando fijamente a su padre**

_**-¿Qué pasa Nico?-**_**pregunta el dios**_**-sabes que tengo que irme**_

_**-mm-**_**refunfuña el niño con el ceño fruncido antes de envolver sus bracitos alrededor de las piernas del dios**_**-…**_

_**-¿Qué?-**_**dice Hades agachándose hasta la altura del niño, abrazándolo apropiadamente**_**-No entendí lo que dijiste, podrías repetirlo**_

_**-Te amo baboo-**_**vuelve a murmurar el niño medio avergonzado**

_**-Yo también te amo Nico-**_**le responde el dios sonriendo levemente antes de darle un leve beso en la frente**

**Un beso que años más tarde solo uno de los involucrados podría recordarlo.**


End file.
